1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phototelegraphic transmitter for converting image information of a photograph into an electrical signal and transmitting it to a communication circuit, for example, a telephone circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, apparatus of this type has been such that a print obtained by developing a photograph and enlarging it on printing paper is set as an original in a transmitter and it is scanned and transmitted. In this case, two processes, i.e., development of a negative film and preparation of a print original by enlargement trimming, have been required from photographing to transmission, and this has required much labor and time. Particularly, the labor required for carrying and installing equipment parts for a simple dark room near the scene of photographing and the time required for enlargement in an urgent case have been great disadvantages of this system.